


For so long

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Fics written during class [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Interrupting Sam Winchester, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: In the barn, instead of Dean dying, Cas comes back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fics written during class [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	For so long

Dean slashed off the head of the last vampire, the body falling to the floor with a dull thud. He turned to Sam, who was also finishing up. 

“Should we start burning the bodies?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

However, before they could even start, there was loud banging on the roof that matched the thunder that had started. The lights flickered and Dean had a strong sense of deja vu.

The barn doors slammed open, revealing a tall, dark figure...wearing a trenchcoat.

“Cas?” Dean called out.

The figure stepped into the light. “ _ Dean _ .”

Dean ran forward and pulled Cas into a hug. The angel seemed surprised and tensed up but eventually relaxed into Dean’s arms.

“Cas. You’re here.” Dean breathed out.

“Uh, yes, I-”

Dean pulled back a little bit. “I love you,” he blurted.

“What?”

“I didn’t get the chance before…”

Cas quiets him with a kiss. And holy fuck.

It is everything Dean ever wanted. Cas’ lips were soft and warm and pressed so delicately against his own.

Cas rests his forehead against Dean’s. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“You can have me. You’ve always had me.”

Cas lets out a little growl and kisses Dean again, this time more fierce. If Dean thought the previous kiss was good, this is 100 times better.

“Um, guys?” Dean really wishes he could murder his brother.

“What?!”

“Maybe you could continue this  _ after  _ we get rid of the six dead bodies. And preferably while I am not in the room.”

“Whatever, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
